The present invention relates to a bending mold for a bending apparatus, and more particularly, to a bending mold for a bending apparatus, for enhancing bending precision to remarkably reduce an inferiority rate and to also bend a thick metallic plate.
In general, a bending apparatus is used to bend a metallic plate to a desired shape and functions as a predetermined frame so as to install a bending mold thereon.
The bending mold installed on the bending apparatus includes an upper mold positioned above the bending mold and a lower mold positioned below the bending mold. The bending apparatus includes a pressurizer for moving up and down the upper mold and shaped like a cylinder using oil pressure or air pressure.
Thus, the metallic plate positioned on the lower mold is bent as the upper mold is moved up and down by the pressurizer and can be bent in various shapes according to the shapes of the upper mold and the lower mold. Typically, various shapes of bending molds are used according to a bending shape of the metallic plate to be bent.
As an example of the bending mold, Korean Patent No. 10-0988161 (hereinafter, referred to as the ‘prior art’) discloses a mold for a bending apparatus for vertically bending a metallic plate.
Referring to FIG. 1, the metallic plate according to the prior art includes an upper plate 1 and a lower plate 2, and the lower plate 2 includes a support member 3, a pressurizing member 4, a bending member 5, and a pressurizing plate 6. Thus, when the upper plate 1 is lowered and pressurizes the pressurizing member 4, the pressurizing member 4 is lowered and then pressurizes the pressurizing plate 6, and the metallic plate positioned on the pressurizing member 4 is bent while the bending member 5 is pressurized and is rotated.
The bending member 5 may be formed in various shapes. An example of a bending member according to the prior art is disclosed as illustrated in FIG. 2.
However, the mold according to the prior art has problems in that bending precision of the metallic plate is excessively degraded to cause a very high inferiority rate and in particular, the metallic plate is very irregularly bent. In addition, a problem also arises in that it is impossible to bend a thick metallic plate.